Cocina
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: "¿Pizza?" "Seguro" Raven podría tener muchísimas e increíbles habilidades, pero, ciertamente, cocinar NO era una de ellas.


_**Disclaimer: Dios quiera que los Teen Titans no sean míos, puesto que de ser así se llenarían de cosas bizarras y BB/Rae hasta saturar sus mentecitas.**_

 **Cocina**

-¡Abre la maldita boca, Garfield! –demandó Raven en el limite de la cordura, apretando con aún más fuerza al pobre chico verde.

-¡No! –sentenció él, retorciéndose hasta el último aliento.

-¡Que te lo comas!

-¡NO! ¡Eso parece vomito!

Raven intentó separar los labios de su novio, quien se rehusaba apretándolos tan firmemente que la mandíbula parecía a punto de rompérsele mientras guiaba la otra mano, que sostenía una cuchara llena de una baba grumosa rosada, a su boca. Por más que trataba y trataba, Chico Bestia carecía de fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente a la violácea, contoneándose graciosamente bajo la fuerza brutal de su agarre.

¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación?

Eso si que es interesante, mí estimado lector, como sabrás las parejas normalmente discuten, ya sabes, porque no apagaron el wifi, por quien lava los platos… lo típico, y en una pareja tan disfuncional, tan opuesta, tan cromáticamente desafiada como esta, ese porcentaje de peleas se elevaba a un número descomunal por semana. Así fue, querido, como Raven y Chico bestia terminaron en esta situación.

-En algún momento vas a tener que abrir la boca, Garfield, y entonces te lo comerás TODO.

Ahora, Raven lo había tirado sobre el sofá y, aprisionándolo con sus piernas, tapaba su nariz para obligarlo a comer. Gar… bueno, Gar seguía retorciéndose, ¡luchando para recobrar la libertad y el derecho a la libre expresión!, pero, cuando la hechicera esta en su forma demoniaca no hay Dios ni ley que pueda con ella. Sentía su mano, su piel caliente como mil infiernos, quemándole la nariz a medida en que la apachurraba de manera despiadada. Los ojos fijos en su mirar rojo, en cuyo fondo refulgía con furia y con hambre las ganas de asesinar y el orgullo. Beast Boy tragó saliva. La falta de oxigeno comenzaba a afectarle, pues su visión borrosa y la percepción de estar ardiendo por dentro se lo confirmaban.

-Traga, Garfield –su voz era dura como el acero, fría como el hielo, sin embargo tenía un tinte de rabia. Rabia en su estado más puro y primitivo.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

La hija de Trigon, ladeo la cabeza, observándolo con un deje de ansia depredadora que le aterró el alma. Sabía que estaba a punto de matarlo. Su cara tomó una tonalidad morada-azulosa y lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos esmeraldas. Entonces, entonces, el joven transformable abrió la boca exageradamente, dando una profundísima bocanada, como si quisiera inhalar todo el aire de la estancia y Raven –como toda una hija del diablo– aprovechó la oportunidad, zampándole la cucharada de un golpe.

La cara de Chico Bestia fue todo un poema, pues cambiaba del rojo al morado y a un verde más pálido que su piel en cuestión de segundos, los ojos tan abiertos que se salían de sus orbitas. Lo vio haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar, su nuez de Adán bajando y subiendo trabajosamente.

¡Él lo intentó! ¡De verás que lo intentó! ¡Pero es que su cuerpo simple y llanamente no lo recibía! Era horrible, su textura grumosa le provocaba a su lengua retorcijones y espasmos involuntarios y el sabor era sencillamente asqueroso. No sabía definir si era queso cheddar con pasas y salsa rosada o pollo con cebolla, menta y… ¿eso era barro?... Oh Dios. Terminó escupiéndole como si le quemara en la lengua.

-¡Garfield Mark Logan! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! –vociferó Raven, sujetándolo por el cuello del traje y zarandeándolo al igual que un muñeco.

Sólo se dejo hacer.

-S-sabía horrible, Rae. Era asqueroso… -balbució Gar, todavía con el regusto amargo, salado, dulce y picante, todo al mismo tiempo en la boca.

Raven frunció el ceño.

-Abjúrate –masculló entre dientes.

-¿Q-qué? –sabía que era hombre muerto. Él lo presentía.

-Que te retractes –le explicó la violácea, hastiada.

-Ah… -las facciones de Beast Dude se iluminaron al comprender –No, Rae, eso sabe a m… popo.

-¿Popo? –preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Sí. Prueba –aseveró él, estirándose para agarrar la sartén sobre la mesa y luego ofrecerle una cucharada.

Aunque al principio se mostró reacia, pronto abrió la boca con toda la seguridad del mundo, confiando en sus habilidades culinarias. Lo degustó con delicadeza y elegancia, deleitándose con… oh, por Azar, sabía a popo… y se sentía como vomito. Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para tragárselo.

-¿Pizza? –por supuesto, Raven nunca admitiría que su novio tenía razón.

-Seguro.

Dicho esto, los dos salieron del living, directo al ascensor.

 **Extra**

Cyborg caminaba tranquilamente, dispuesto a tomar un jugo de la nevera, cuando vislumbró una sartén en la encimera, con algo rosado en su interior. Pese a lucir espantoso, tenía hambre y pensó que, tal vez, podría hacer un sándwich con eso.

-Bueno, si no es de nadie… -murmuró, corriendo a su habitación.

 **Yo enserio debería buscarme una vida. Bien, mis mortalitos adorados, queridísimos, ya saben de qué se trata esto, ¿no? , les dejo un hermoso fic, ustedes lo leen y me dejan un suculentamente sensual review. Esto se me ocurrió gracias una peripecia cotidiana mía, y no lo intenten en casa, niños. Es enserio, mi hermana ya no me cocina, ese día almorcé arroz con queso.**


End file.
